


Frustration

by Ace_in_the_Hole



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Self-Discovery, heat - Freeform, heat cycle, intense mountain breaking horniness, she just needs a hug ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_in_the_Hole/pseuds/Ace_in_the_Hole
Summary: Yellow Diamond's first heat.





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of shorts I've done with Diamonds in heat and tentacle fun, so I wanted to go over my concept of Yellow's, Blue's, and White's heat cycles in three pieces. This is the first.
> 
> As for where this falls in the time line of cannon: Way before anything with Steven and even before Pink, as White has not formed Pink from herself yet (and so is way more reasonable and caring)
> 
> I'm actually pretty proud of this piece, which is weird for me but either way it was a blast to write.  
> Thanks for all who read!

“This will be fixed in time for the invasion. Return to the station at once.”

Yellow Diamond glared at the group of Peridots huddled before her. They hesitated before giving a salute, nearly tripping over each other as they headed for the door. After they left, another group of gems replaced them, this time a Lapis Lazuli with her Ruby escort. Yellow leaned forward, resting against her hand, finger tapping impatiently against her cheek as she waited for them to speak.

“My powerful, glorious, magest-“

“My Diamond will suffice,” Yellow mumbled out.

“Of course.” The gems exchanged glances before the Lapis spoke up again. “Terraforming is going as planned. Total weather control is near completion but we have run into difficulty with ocean currents between sectors 2 and 3…”

Yellow heard the words blur together, her thoughts drifting. It had been the third time today she lost focus. Shaking her head, she sat back in her command chair, trying to concentrate on the report. Immediately she shifted back to daydreaming. The hum of a ship, a gentle smile and welcoming arms, hands stroking her chest as she leans in closer. Yellow closed her eyes, almost able to feel lips against her own.

“Um, my Diamond?”

Eyes snapping open, Yellow shifted in her chair. She had no idea how long she’d been distracted, but from the look on the Lapis’s face it was far too long. At her feet, her Pearl was leaning forward, glancing up with concern.

“Yes. That was adequate.” Yellow crossed her arms, trying to recover. “Thank you for your report. Send in a written version as soon as possible for review.”

“But I didn’t fin-“

Yellow’s glare halted the Lapis from continuing. The gems bowed, quickly taking their leave. Another group filed in with countless more waiting in line. Yellow rubbed her temple, teeth gritted in frustration. Two Amethysts entered, each carrying gems in their hands. Yellow narrowed her eyes, already expecting excuses.

“My powerful-“

“Skip it.” Yellow hissed.

The Amethysts bowed, their arms shaking as they held out their fellow soldiers in gem form. One spoke up.

“W-we were ambushed and lost half our unit.” The Amethyst waited, but when Yellow didn’t say anything, she continued warily. “Can we be assigned to a lighter duty while we wait for them to reform?”

A crackle of electricity as Yellow rose to her feet, pointing her hand at the gathered gems. The energy shot from her fingers, engulfing them in a painful light as they screamed before losing form. Gems clattered to the floor. The chamber guards flinched as they struggled to keep their eyes forward. Balling her hands into fists, Yellow glared down at the smoking pile.

“Request denied.”

She sat back down, still tense. Her fingers tingled, probably from using her power. But when she looked at a hand the nails had grown long with a slight curve into sharp points. Curling her fingers, she looked around to make sure none of the guards or her Pearl had noticed. They were busy in their duties, afraid to even look at the powerful Diamond. Yellow cleaned her throat.

“Pearl. Have those gems taken to a reformation chamber.”

“At once, my Diamond.” Her Pearl turned toward the guards. “You three! You heard my Diamond! Take those gems to chamber 6!”

Yellow rubbed her eyes, now painfully aware of her new claws. She waited for all the guards to leave before commanding her Pearl again.

“Lock the door Pearl, no more reports.”

Her pearl flinched, turning to look up at her. “My Diamond?”

“I-“ Yellow felt a shiver down her back. She licked her lips, suddenly needing something between them. “I need a break.”

“A break.” Yellow’s Pearl stared.

Yellow could feel eyes burning into her, as if White was standing there chastising every one of her flaws. Yet it was just her Pearl. She shifted in her chair, feeling a burning sensation grow in her stomach.

“My Diamond? Are you alright?” Her Pearl stepped closer, concern on her face.

“Of course I’m alright!” Yellow smashed her first against the arm rest. Cracks formed as bits of rubble fell to the floor. “It’s just been one thing after another with this colony. Nothing is getting done. Just gems coming here every rotation demanding I fix everything for them!”

Her voice rose to a shout and she found herself lost in a rage, claws digging into the chair. It was only after she crumbled the entire left armrest to pieces that she exhaled, relaxing a small amount.

Her Pearl stood in shock, trying to be brave. “Is-is there anything I can do, My Diamond?” She stepped closer, worried about her Diamond. “Look at your face! I can call White perhaps-“

Yellow leaned down, snatching up the Pearl in a tight grip. She found herself snarling at the trembling servant now helpless in her grasp.

“What about my face!?”

Her Pearl stared into glowing eyes clouded with anger. Yellow’s claws dug into her form but she managed to stutter out a frantic explanation. 

“Y-your teeth! M-my diamond!” She struggled, terrified. “I’m s-sorry!”

Yellow yelled out in rage, her grip easily poofing the small Pearl. The gem fell from her hand and bounced against the floor by her feet before falling silent. Eyes narrowed, Yellow lifted her boot to give the final blow. In a rush of clarity, she recoiled in shock, falling back against the chair.

“What am I doing?”

Rubbing her face with a hand, she still felt the anger in the back of her mind ready to overtake again. Fingers trembling, she felt her lips and opened her mouth. Her Pearl was right, something was different. A sharp fang pricked her skin and she pulled her hand back, feeling a mouth full of pointed teeth. Eyes distant, she frowned. Nothing in all the mountains of records and historical texts said anything about this. Feeling a pain between her legs, Yellow closed them, wrapping her arms around herself.

“What is happening to me?”

She risked a glance at her fingers again. The claws were still there. Countless battles and victories with a perfect record of efficiency and yet here she sat in fear, confused. Yellow leaned down, gently picking up her unformed Pearl. Holding the gem in her palm, she felt tears welling in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry, my Pearl.”

Carefully setting the Pearl on the undamaged arm rest, Yellow headed outside. The door to her chamber slammed shut behind her. Two suns shone down over the main base, still a bustle of contraction and activity. No one questioned her directionless wandered as she checked progress of infrastructure and troop movement before eventually leaving through the gates in a huff.

Unable to focus on anything, Yellow grew more and more frustrated. Scouts had reported fringe groups of natives still holding onto large fortifications. Perhaps she just needed to work whatever this was out of her system. 

\-------------------

“What do you mean you can’t locate her?”

Blue Diamond stood in the main square of the colony, her hand ship hovering just behind outside the perimeter. Columns of metal wreathed in crystal matched the towering buildings still being constructed. Despite being surrounded by the din of work, Blue’s words commanded full attention. 

“She left two rotations ago, heading south.” A single Topaz stood in front of a gathering of soldiers, trying to remain strong before Blue’s narrowed glare. The trembling in her voice betrayed her. “W-we sent out scouting parties, but n-none have returned.”

Blue let out a long sigh, her shoulders tense. Though standing in elegance and draped in her veil, the gems before her backed away. They watched her hands ball into fists, bitter eyes glowing down at them. The Diamond didn’t even believe their messages: Yellow lost on her own colony? Send contact to Homeworld? She’d find out who was responsible for this petty jest bury them deep in the ground.

“Bring her Pearl to me. Perhaps she can shed a bit more light on the situation.”

The gems looked at each other, no one wanting to step up first. The Topaz glared at an Amethyst who nudged a Peridot who ran off, returning with a de-formed Pearl in her hands. Blue exhaled again, reaching the brink of her patience. She brought her hand up to rub against her forehead, ready to replace the entire lot before her with a new batch of actually functioning gems. 

“Wonderful.” She focused her gaze past the colony’s fortifications toward the horizon. “I’ll go find her myself then.”

Raising a hand, Blue flexed her fingers. The massive ship behind her rose and slowly flew over, the palm hovering over her disappointed glare.

“When I come back, this colony better be in full working condition.”

Her parting words bit hard as she teleported into her ship, piloting it away to the South. The planet was a full Class 5 with an extensive ecosystem and intelligent organics. Various plants dotted the landscape, following a river until larger trees rose up to claim the space. The jungle was thick but she was not looking for any mere gem, but a Diamond. The mass of trees continued until hitting a long mountain range that cut across the land. Blue halted her ship, studying the view screen. She could see broken lines through the foliage, plants forced apart as if something large had walked through. 

“Why in the stars would you come all the way out here, Yellow?” She mumbled under her breath.

Doubting her fellow Diamond would have scaled the mountains, she followed along them to the west where another series of scars lead her toward a valley. The jungle thinned on the other side leaving only a scattering of small trees. In the far distance, Blue could see the rudiments of civilization: stone towers and wooden buildings, no doubt one of few strongholds still remaining after the invasion. But looking at the ground, giant footprints turned the other way, heading for the mountains. The sound of thunder cracked through the sky, reaching Blue in her ship.

“Perfect.”

She flipped a few controls, following the signs in the dirt before a cascade of rain turned them to useless mud. The storm was blowing hard by the time she landed her ship at the last sign of Yellow. Harsh weather never bothered Blue. She teleported to the surface, hood protecting her face against the wind as she searched around on foot.

Little trails of water flowed from between roots to join up with a river downhill. Blue laid eyes on a severed trunk, the rest of the tree laying several dozen meters away. Past that, another massive tree had been ripped in half. Blue lifted up her veil, staring at a massive cropping of rocks just ahead. Long, massive claw marks scarred their surface. 

“Yellow!”

Blue shouted out, hoping the Diamond was near enough to hear. Her mind racked for an explanation of what she had seen. All she could hear was the pounding rain. Something else was here, something far from gem kind. But the boot prints she had seen from her ship, they had been Yellow’s. She peered beyond the rocks and saw a tree sliced to splinters, its top freshly severed on the ground. Worry grew in Blue’s chest.

“Yellow?”

The rain was letting up, but thunder still rumbled from the nearby clouds. In the growing light, Blue spotted a huddled shape among the base of the mountain. Part of a cliff rose up behind, the rock face disfigured with countless, deep claw marks. The familiar outline of armor and shoulder pads became clearer as Blue stepped closer. Then she saw it, the glowing, golden eyes turning toward her. Power, control, pride – none of that reflected in the gaze aside from a twisted intensity that caused Blue to freeze.

“Yellow! What’s wrong? Why are you out here?” 

Yellow was hunched over, her arms wrapped around her chest. Slowly she rose, staggering a few steps closer toward Blue. Staring, her expression turned from confusion to anger then finally to fear. She stopped, her limbs trembling. 

Blue approached, holding out a hand. “My ship is just past those rocks; let’s get you out of the rain.”

“GET AWAY!” Yellow’s voice erupted out in a growl, the words echoing among the rocky slopes. “GET OUT OF HERE!”

Flinching, Blue frowned, trying to understand. “Please Yellow, just tell me what happened. I won’t say anything to White.”

Yellow snarled, swinging her arm at a nearby tree. The severed bits of wood hit Blue causing her to hold up an arm in defense.

“LEAVE! NOW!” Yellow hunched over, clutching her head as if in pain. “LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Blue noticed Yellow’s warped hands, the fingers ending in long claws. At last she knew what made the marks, but it didn’t bring her any peace of mind. With her worry stronger than confusion, she took a few more steps toward Yellow. The rain was still trickling down amid a light breeze.

“I’m not leaving you.” Blue’s tone was firm. She managed to get close enough to rest a hand on Yellow’s shoulder. “Not like this.”

Yellow recoiled away, glaring up. Blue flinched at the set of barred fangs directed at her. Without warning, Yellow lunged forward, knocking Blue onto her back. Strong hands pinned her arms down, the claws digging into skin. Before Blue could recover, Yellow shifted a hand to her neck, applying brutal pressure.

“Yellow…”

Blue stared up, eyes sad, but not for her own predicament. She had never seen the Diamond so lost, so different. The fingers around her neck tightened and she jerked involuntarily with a whimper.

Yellow breathed hard, electricity growing in her hands, the energy coursing through her victim. More crawled up along her own form from the rain, but she paid no heed. Blue didn’t struggle, instead remaining limp, unable to strike back at her fellow Diamond. She felt the hand around her upper arm release and touch her face, claws trailing over a cheek. The electricity stopped.

“N-no.” Yellow released her grip, hands shaking. “NO! NO!” She snarled through gritted fangs. “I’m doing it again!”

Leaping off Blue, Yellow retreated back to the nook in the cliff wall. She kept glancing over her shoulder as Blue rose back to her feet. Each time she smashed a fist into the rocks in frustration, causing wide cracks to form.

Weary from the intense assault, Blue steadied herself. Her mind raced trying to come up with a reasonable solution. If the natives of the planet found a sick and alone Diamond, there was no telling what could happen. Yellow had collapsed to her knees, nails digging into the ground.

“Yellow.” Blue spoke in a low, serious tone, stepping closer. “You must come with me.”

Fangs barred, Yellow glared up. “No!”

“Listen to reason!” Blue closed the distance between them so she was almost within an arm’s reach. “You can’t stay here, wandering around lost. Whatever this is, we can fix it together.” She held out a hand. Her offer was met with a snarl, yet she stood firm. “You don’t have a choice. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“YOU’RE NOT TAKING ME ANYWHERE!”

Yellow rose to her full height, snatching Blue by the neck with one hand. Dust clouded as Blue kicked, her fingers desperately trying to pull Yellow’s electricity wreathed grip from her throat. Her own energy glowed, concentrating in her hand. Still struggling, she threw a shining orb straight at Yellow’s face. The blast didn’t even make the raging Diamond flinch. Blue gasped, trying again. Though they were near equal in power, she found herself unable to even dent the terrifying strength bearing down on her. Yellow gritted her teeth, easily lifting Blue off the ground, her other hand readying the final blow. Blue closed her eyes, terrified at the display of senseless force about to consume her.

Yellow blinked, shaking her head. Blue found herself collapsing to the ground. The focused collection of energy was still crackling in Yellow’s hand as the Diamond backed up, her anger turning inward. Screaming out, Yellow directed her attack toward the cliff. The energy burst out from the impact, sending tremors through both the cliff and ground. Cracks spread though half the mountain range as ancient peaks shuddered and crumbled down the side.

A shower of dirt and rocks cascaded down around them. With a mighty rumble, the entire wall gave way. Blue covered her head as she was covered in debris. Boulders crashed through trees, rockslides covered rivers. At last the thundering roar dulled before the land lay silent again, now scarred forever.

Blue pulled her head out of the pile of rubble, coughing dirt from her face. She could barely see past the still billowing clouds of dust kicked up from the avalanche. Where Yellow had once stood, the ground was now a massive hunk of ruin and rocks all jumbled together in a mess. Blue struggled to her feet, frantically searching.

“Yellow??” She checked the outside perimeter of the collapsed wall. Nothing. “Yellow!”

A groan caught her attention. From around the corner, she could see an arm and a head poking out from the debris. The rest of Yellow’s from was locked under a pile of rocks. Blue knelt at her fellow Diamond’s side and began digging her free.

“Yellow? Can you hear me?”

Yellow turned her head, eyes cracking open before closing again.

Freeing Yellow’s chest, Blue was able to drag the rest of the Diamond’s body clear and back to stable ground. She summoned her ship, checking Yellow’s gem for any damage. Sparks tickled her finger as she touched the surface. Yellow stirred.

“Mmm. Blue?”

Blue smiled down despite still seeing the claws and fangs. “You’re going to be alright. I’m taking you back to Homeworld.” 

She pet Yellow’s hair, brushing the dust out. Her other hand remained on Yellow’s gem. She flinched when a hand took hers, but soon squeezed back, unafraid. The Diamond in her lap seemed calmer with every touch. She watched Yellow stare up at her, entranced.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Yellow whispered, leaning her face into Blue’s touch.

Blue hugged Yellow close before teleporting on board. The ship was lucky to escape any damage. With Yellow still leaning against her, Blue began setting the coordinates for Homeworld. 

“Don’t stop.” Yellow was leaning over Blue’s shoulder, nuzzling into her soft hair.

Blue raised an eyebrow. “Don’t stop what?”

“It doesn’t hurt as much.” Yellow hugged Blue tightly, her voice weary. “When you hold me.”

“What do you mean? Are you alright?”

Yellow gave no further response, only clung to her. Blue carefully sat in her chair, keeping the ailing Diamond in her arms. Claws dug into her but she ignored it, readying her ship to take off. The giant, metallic hand rose several meters in the air before zipping up through the upper atmosphere. After leaving the planet’s gravity, space bent around the vessel to send them home.

Satisfied with the auto pilot, Blue glanced down at the Diamond in her lap. Yellow was still breathing hard as if giving a great deal of effort. She watched her screw her eyes shut, muscles tensing. Whatever was wrong, Blue had no idea where to even start. Fatigue, sadness, and even losing form she understood but not this. Trying to stay positive, she ran a hand down Yellow’s back and felt the Diamond shiver.

“Yellow? Are you in pain?”

A growl from the sick Diamond. Blue felt her stir, the sharp nails ripping through her dress.

“Do that again.”

Blue could barely hear the request. “Do what again?”

Yellow glared up, the rage returning to her eyes. “Again!”

Leaning away, Blue frowned. “I don’t understand.”

Blue gasped as she was forced off her chair. Yellow wrestled her to the ground with a sudden burst of strength. No matter how hard she struggled, Blue remained pinned to the floor of her ship. She brought up her arms, protecting her throat as memories of the last attack flooded back.

“Yellow!”

Intense force kept her helpless. It was as if Yellow could crush her as easily as a common solider. She was being held down by just one hand, the other clawing right through the metal floor as energy crackled from it. Blue closed her eyes, expecting the incoming blast to tear through her. Instead, she found lips pressing against her neck, followed by a hungry tongue tracing a line up to the base of her chin. Confused, Blue stopped fighting back. Desperate, but gentle fingers stroked over her gem and she could feel Yellow’s hot breath on her skin.

All veered back to terror in an instant when Yellow sunk fangs deep into Blue’s neck. She jerked away in shock, forcing the hand from her chest. Growling in frustration, Yellow released power she had been building up. Electricity traveled along the floor of the ship, latching onto any electronics and ripping them apart before reaching the main engine. The entire vessel shook as an explosion sent them careening undirected through space. The gravity warp faded, revealing a planet on the view screen before it too broke down. The jolt threw both Diamonds against the far wall, stunning them as they speed toward an unknown world.

Blue grunted, trying to crawl toward the ruined controls. She had lost sight of Yellow as everything spun around her. Reaching the chair, she saw only smoke and twisted metal. Another explosion deafened her and she fell forward, vision blurry. The last thing she remembered was Yellow’s body lying limp against the far side of the ship.

\-------------------

Broken images swirled in Yellow’s head. The forest, darkness and rain, cliffs towering above her before falling back down. The pictures faded, replaced by memories of battles, victories dragged from the mud of war. And in everything she felt the rage, the pain. Tensing, Yellow twitched where she lay on the ground, still barely conscious. Agony grew inside her as senses returned.

“Mmm…”

Recollections of violence and struggle dissolved away to a familiar silhouette. That laugh, that smile: Blue Diamond. Yellow reached for it, imagining Blue turning with one her warm greetings, the gentle embrace or her arms. The pain faded from Yellow as she pictured that voice softly encouraging her, those hands against her chest, those lips against hers as they lay in bliss. A chunk of rubble fell the ceiling, landing on one of her legs. Yellow jerked, snapping back to reality.

“Blue?”

But Blue Diamond was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Yellow stared at dark, metallic walls. She found herself lying on the ruined floor of Blue’s crashed ship in what was once a cargo hold. The outer layer of the vessel had been torn by massive cracks, electronics and computers all offline. There was a crushed door frame at her left and a ruined chunk of the engines to her right. No exit. Rising to her feet, she walked over and held out a hand against one of the walls, jerking back in realization. They had been moved, twisted into a prison to keep her restrained.

Yellow fell to her knees. She could recall every look of fear her fellow Diamond had given her. “Blue. I’m so sorry.”

The pain rose inside her again, making her arms shake. Barring her teeth, Yellow growled, lashing out a clawed hand against the metal rubble. Her slash easily cleaved through, leaving a deep mark. For a moment she stood looking down at her hands, wanting nothing more to tear the wall down, to find Blue. It would be so easy. Agony wracking through her body, she fell sideways, laying against the floor in defeat. She was a defect now, an abnormality that deserved to be locked up.

The pain kept on flowing, a constant thrum like a drum beating through ever nerve. Yellow wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes tight. Nothing helped. It was burning between her legs, her chest, all the way to her head. Every thought that flashed into her brain screamed in frustration. The claws, the teeth, the anger - why was this happening? Curling up, Yellow slammed a fist against the ground, making the entire prison shake. 

Opening one eye, she felt something different hiding under the persistent ache. Yellow looked over her body, the sensation most strong between her legs. There sat a large, unknown bulge she had never seen before. She reached down; fingers trembling as she carefully probed the lump. Just a single touch caused a shiver to crawl up her spine. Gently pulling down her uniform, she stared in shock at a long, wet appendage that was thinner at the tip as it grew wider before connecting to her. Now in open air, the thing glowed, moving on its own to stretch into open space. 

“What now? What else is wrong with me?”

Yellow hissed, hating herself more by the moment. At first she was afraid to touch the weird tentacle again as it wriggled back and forth without her input. Biting her lip, she reached down again, letting it slather against her open palm, away from the claws. It felt warm and defiantly apart of her as she quivered again. Just like when Blue used her tongue against her neck, but even more sensitive. Yellow closed her fingers around it, slowly stroking. The burning faded, replaced by satisfying jolts of pleasure. Perhaps she finally found a way out of this ceaseless agony.

“Ah!”

Yellow jerked her hand back, still feeling the intense shock running through her fingers. The pain instantly returned, now concentrated between her legs. Snarling, she curled up again, afraid to even look at her new strange limb let alone touch it. Tears formed in her eyes as she grew even more frustrated.

She couldn’t tell how much time had passed. Between the pain and her anger, it could have been hours she laid there. Deep marks stretched out around her as she turned back and forth, digging her fingers into the metal for some form of relief. Every new thought twisted on itself before succumbing to the ever present rage. But then she heard it: a voice. Blue’s voice. Weary, Yellow lifted her head, hoping with all her might that it wasn’t some hallucination. The sound was loudest neat the collapsed door frame. Grunting, she pulled herself closer, trying to hold still as she listened.

“I heard her, so she still has form.”

Another voice answered, but Yellow could barely make it out. She inched closer. 

“In any of our records, all of our time together, I’ve never seen her this way.”

Yellow missed the other speaker as she leaned against the wall making it creak.

“What are you going to do to her?”

The other voice replied. “Let her out. She needs to be taken care of.” 

Her eyes went wide when she finally recognized the second voice. White Diamond. Yellow shrunk back, crawling to the far corner in terror. White knew. She knew of the physical deformities, the erratic behavior. She instinctively clutched her gem. This was the logical path: a damaged, malfunctioning gem needed to be shattered, for the good of the Empire. Still, Yellow trembled, flinching as the opposite wall was pulled away. Light shone in and she shielded her eyes.

“Yellow.”

Peering through her fingers, Yellow saw White standing outside the new opening. At her side stood Blue, her face twisted in worry as she stared at Yellow with her hands clasped under her chin. She knew. They both knew. White leaned down, holding out a hand.

“Come out, Yellow.”

Yellow rose to her feet, visibly shaking from both the pain and fear. She tried to keep her fangs and claws hidden so as to spare Blue. Standing tall, she calmed her tremors and stepped forward. If this was her fate, she’d meet it head on, unafraid. Now before White, she looked up into the Diamond’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, Yellow.” White rested her hand against Yellow’s shoulder.

Yellow closed her eyes, awaiting judgment. Instead of a needed death, she felt White kneel down next to her. 

“No need to be afraid.” White’s voice was kind. “Have a seat.”

Yellow glanced at White then Blue, confused. She shrunk back, feeling the urge to lash out at them as she had done to Blue in the woods. Her back hit the crashed ship and she turned away, swearing she would never hurt anyone again.

“Yellow.” Blue spoke as she fought back tears. “White said she can help you. It’s alright.”

But Yellow didn’t want to move in fear she’d do something else. Between breaking a mountain and crashing a ship, she didn’t trust herself to be so close to the ones she cared about. 

“She has to come on her own. Never by force.”

Yellow curled up against the side of the ship, clutching her head. She could hear Blue’s voice.

“What’s wrong with her, White? 

White sighed. “I’d show you if she’d come closer.”

“She’s terrified.” Blue was about to start crying. Yellow could tell just from the tone of her voice.

“Try comforting her, Blue. Go slow, any touch will feel intense to her in this stage.”

Furrowing her brow, Blue brought her arms down from her chest and moved closer. Yellow could hear her careful steps and tried to calm her raging mind down. There was no point in running and nowhere else to hide, yet her thoughts were screaming for her to dash away. She lifted her head up just as Blue rested a hand against the small of her back, prompting an involuntary shiver.

“Yellow, it’s alright. Come sit with us.”

Blue leaned closer. Yellow could smell her, feel her warmth. It took all her strength to keep from grabbing at her while at the same time hating herself for wanting to do such a thing.

“White can help with the pain.” Blue’s voice was gentle with no trace of fear. “Please.”

Forcing her muscles to relax, Yellow stood up and looked down at the hand held out in offering. Her own fingers trembling, she took it, feeling Blue gently squeezing back. As if in a haze, Yellow allowed herself to be led to sit beside White. It was only when she realized she now sat between them that she tensed back up, shaking.

“Shhh. It’s alright Sunray.” 

Yellow could feel the pain, the rage growing to a breaking point. She’d hurt them, she’d strike out like some rabid organic at the ones she respected. Digging her claws into her thighs, Yellow trembled, fighting the urge back in desperation. Gentle hands stroked down her back, starting at her shoulders and trailing all the way down to her hold her waist. 

“Ah!”

At first Yellow flinched, then drooped forward, feeling the burning inside her subside as if being drawn out through the caring touch. It wasn’t enough. She needed more. In desperation she lunged at White, both hands around the glimmering Diamond’s throat. Despite knowing White was far stronger, Yellow was able to easily hold her down.

Blue recoiled in shock, moving to pull Yellow away. She was met with sharp teeth and a snarl. White gasped.

“No, wait!”

White lay still, her long, sparking cape gathering dust against the ground. Now with her prey in her grasp, Yellow didn’t know what to do. She dragged her claws along white’s chest, as if the answer to her problems were somewhere inside. She felt hands against her back and flinched, expecting retaliation. But all they did was caressed into her sore muscles, one along her back whole another graced her chest. Yellow weakened, collapsing into White’s arms as she realized what she was doing.

“It’s alright.” White sat up, holding onto Yellow. “You’re alright.”

White kept massaging, Yellow feeling the rage fade away at last. Still confused, she buried her face in White’s chest and shuddered. Nothing but kind words met her troubled mind.

“Poor dear, you have been holding it in for far too long.”

Yellow relaxed for the first time in days, melting under White’s caress. She’d been touched before, Blue being just as tender, but this felt far deeper, the sensation spreading through her, washing the pain away. White leaned down, kissing her neck.

“Yellow, you’re going through a cycle.” White’s voice was tender. “It happens when Diamonds reach a certain age.” She glanced up at Blue. “Though I expected this not happen for another millennia.”

Yellow nodded, fully engrossed in hearing what was wrong with her but still lost in the bliss of White’s massage.

“All of this is normal. You just need a little care and it will pass.”

Blue frowned. “THIS is normal?”

White closed her eyes. “Yes. The claws, the sharp teeth, even her behavior all has an explanation. And it’s much worse because she has no idea what is happening.” White kissed Yellow’s neck again. “She must have been so afraid.”

“Why does it burn?” Yellow spoke up, her voice still wreathed in a growl. “That’s how it started, pain everywhere.”

Blue reached out to touch Yellow’s face, stroking up to her hair. Her expression was only filled with worry, no more fear. Yellow let out a sigh at the touch, leaning into it.

“Does it still hurt?” Blue asked.

“Much less now.” Yellow leaned over, resting her head against Blue’s shoulder.

“Everything that happened is due to this cycle. It awakens some old urge and you can’t think of anything else but well,” White’s voice trailed off. “Reproducing.”

Both Yellow and Blue looked over. Yellow grumbled. “What? I thought we didn’t do that.”

“At least not that way,” Blue added.

“Not anymore.” “White’s eyes grew distant before she smiled. “But the important thing is you need to learn how to alleviate the urge.” She flicked her gaze from Yellow to Blue. “Both of you.”

The two Diamonds exchanged glances.

“Here Sunray, open your legs.”

Yellow froze. “Um. Excuse me?”

“You know what I’m talking about.” White shook her head, grinning. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

Embarrassed, Yellow shifted and slowly opened her legs, watching as White’s hand reached down. Her new limb gladly accepted the attention and slithered out before even being toughed. 

“Oh my stars” Blue’s eyes went wide.

Blushing, Yellow stared off at the horizon in embarrassment. 

Blue smiled. “It’s beautiful.”

A rush of feeling swept though Yellow as Blue held out a hand next to White’s. Her glowing appendage reached out at once to snuggle between the soft fingers. Blue giggled, teasing it back. Between lying in White’s arms and Blue petting her sensitive new tentacle, Yellow was a flustered mess. She spoke between heavy breaths.

‘Hhh, wh- what is that?”

“You may call it whatever you like, but it’s the main part in all this.” White lent her own stroke to Yellow’s tentacle, minding her nails. “When in this cycle, you need to be touched.” She rubbed a finger over the small ridges that were flexing out along the underside of the appendage. “And this is the best place.”

Yellow gasped, tensing before going limp again. Like before in the ruined ship, all her pain dissolved away into pleasure, but this time there was no jolt of energy. Only euphoria.

“Interesting.” Blue felt along the ridges as well, grinning as the tentacle glowed brighter. “How does that feel, Yellow?”

Yellow slid off Blue’s chest, digging her claws into the ground. She gazed up at Blue’s graceful face, losing herself in her eyes. Managing a nod, she gave half a grin before closing her eyes. Going from burning agony to pure bliss left her drained.

“Once she releases, her symptoms will but much more manageable.” Yellow heard White continue to explain. “Here, this helps it go faster.”

Thinking she couldn’t feel any more stimulated, Yellow flinched as White leaned down and opened her mouth, taking in the length of her tentacle. She clawed up dirt, whimpering as a tongue reached to the base before licking up, lips sucking against the wet tip. Her eyes shot open but all she could see was a burst of color before collapsing back down, Blue catching her.

White grinned, licking her lips as electricity still tickled her face. “There. She’ll be alright now. Let’s get her back to my ship.”

Yellow couldn’t move even if she wanted to as White carried her back to her head ship. By the time she was placed in the spare chamber, she could feel her muscles responding again, but was still happily weary. Blue sat near, not wanting to leave her side. They rested against the wall, both tired from their excursions.

“T-thank you.” Yellow managed, leaning against Blue as arms held her.

White stood at the door, smiling. “Don’t thank me yet. You still have a long way to go.” She turned to leave, glancing over her shoulder. “Blue can help you with that.” The door shut.

Not fully understanding, Yellow looked over at Blue who was happily nuzzling into her messy hair. She sighed, reaching up to rest a hand over Blue’s gem. The tender gestured was returned, silken fingers tracing the outline of her golden diamond. Both softly glowed, sharing their owner’s comfort.

“I think I know what to do now.” Blue blushed, kissing Yellow’s neck. “But only if you want me too.”

Yellow gently took Blue’s chin and met her eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry what I did to you.”

“It’s alright.” Blue smiled back. “All is forgiven. I’m just glad we could help.” She buried her face into Yellow’s shoulder. “I thought I’d lost you.”

“Mmm”

They sat together in each other’s arms, letting silence fall comfortably. Yellow pet Blue’s hair, her fingers stroking through the long locks until a claw accidently grazed skin. She pulled back. 

“S-sorry.”

Blue nuzzled against her, leaning in to whisper. “Actually.” Yellow found her hand being stroked, Blue carefully feeling her claws. “It’s rather nice.”

“W-what?” Yellow gave a confused frown, fangs poking out from her lip.

“Those too.” Blue reached up, caressing Yellow’s face just by her mouth. “Will you bite me again?”

A rush as Yellow felt the urges return, but instead of fear and frustration, she only felt joy. Smiling in response, she displayed her sharp teeth as Blue blushed back, just as eager.


End file.
